Painfully Intoxicated
by iluffchubabe
Summary: had known Ludwig for many years, running to him to solve all her problems when hell had surfaced. When he finds her in a bar, per usual, drinking her situations to drown them, he takes her home and they fall asleep together.. is he asleep? What should she do to wake him up? (Reader x Germany, slight Reader x Prussia.)
1. Chapter 1

**THERE IS SMUT HERE! **If you don't like that, please don't read it! *^* My German isn't the best, so for some phrases I used a translator. Eh :c I'm learning~

"...Rissa? What are you doing here?"

_...what was it?_

_What... did I say? I think I can remember._

_One more._  
_Just one more._  
_I swear, I'll have just one more and then I'll go home._  
_Okay, the one after that._  
_No, no, the one after that. I swear._  
_Believe me this time. I promise. That was the last one._  
_I'm not even drunk!_  
_Trust me on this._

_...why... am I here? I think I was sad? My head is killing me.._

"Answer me."  
Oh, right.. him. He'll be mad if she tells him. And he'll stare at her, with those bright blue eyes, with that slight blush on his cheeks. His bangs slightly pulled from his normal slick-back style, from his worry. And she'll bawl next to him, tell him all her problems.. that's always how it is. He somehow finds her, takes her home, makes her coffee. Then a glass of water. Then he'll glance at her wrists, and then he'll nod in approval because nothing's there.

_Just hang on, one more month. One more month, and if I'm doing okay.. I'll leave them. For Ludwig. I'll shut them out of my life, and Luddy'll never have to feel bad about me ever again._

"Why aren't.. no. Don't tell me."

_Maybe this is a bad idea.._

"Carissa!"

_Shit._

She smiled weakly, her eyes never leaving the glass; with foam stuck to the sides and a pool of beer at the bottom. Half past nine, and she's not drunk. "Hey, Luddy," She managed to break the words from the strain in her throat. "how's it been?"  
"I'll pay the bill," he choked. "and let's go home."

_Don't do this._

"W-why? Aha,"

_Don't fucking do this._

"I'm.. I'm fine."  
He didn't leave from that spot, the poor guy. "No," he started, moving the glass from her grip. "you're not fine. Come on."  
"W-wait," she called. He turned to her, her hair flowing in neat little feathers upon her head; orbs that had shone despite the bar's low lighting. "they're figuring out.. where I go. All the time. They'll take me away, and they'll hurt me for being with you."  
"Then, I'll call the cops." His thick German accent cut against her American, strong. Uplifting, warm, comforting; she wanted to call it hers. He slammed the money onto the counter, pulling her forcefully out of the bar, they walked down the crowded streets and met Ludwig's home. It had the scent of winter, yet the crackles of the fire in the fireplace; his parents knew she had problems with them.

Her own family.

She loved him so much, for dealing with her unsociable skills and her ability to babble and stutter at the thought of someone next to her in the morning. Despite that, he accepted her, all her flaws; the density of her personality and the stubborn acceptance that he may not love her back.  
She wanted him to love her, no matter how selfish it sounded.  
She wanted to be with him.  
She wanted to feel safe around him.  
So many other beautiful women fell for him, and there she stood. In his home, speaking calmly with him and being able to bawl next to him and expect no more than a pat on the head and the acceptance of his body comforting her.

"Sie ist nicht hier," He called into the kitchen. His mom was cooking at the stove, the sound of oil popping in its pan. "Okay?" She rubbed her hands on her white cloth apron, turned yellow from candlelight.  
"Ja, Liebling." she smiled invitingly.  
"Danke," Carissa called back. She knew little German from spending so much time in this house, constantly traveling countries. Of course, it was nice to see how a regular family acted; no bottles of alcohol scattered on the floor, dents in the walls, blood on the floor..  
she shivered and followed the tall German up the stairs.

"...and, I just wanted to get away," she muttered. She sat at his side, her head on his shoulder and his arm slugged around her. They leaned against the head of his bead, a Pixar movie blaring away at his TV. "from there. ...from everywhere.." she breathed in deeply and nuzzled her head into the softness of the coat guarding his shoulder.  
He rubbed her arm with his thumb, the smell of his cologne filling her lungs with every breath she took. Her glass of water sat rudely on his nightstand, condensation building shamelessly on its sides and pooling onto the coaster.  
Soon, the breathing was strong and heavy, and she leaned against him all the more.

12:12:12, make a wish.

He was nowhere near hers.

The morning had light pouring in through the windows like sauce from a pot, she slept through the dinner Ludwig's mother had prepared and had been hungry after she'd woken up, but she had no intent of intruding throughout his home. She decided to roll over and cling to Ludwig like a cat escaping waves of water, waiting for him to wake up. She wrapped her legs around his left leg, her arms around his torso, and felt herself begin to blush. Her arm began to lift and fall with the steady rising from his breathing, his hair messy and his general being.. was cunning. She found herself staring, before shaking her head and letting go, letting her legs slip off of his and rolling back over to her side of the bed.

"Why'd you leave?" He smiled, sneaking his arms under her and pulling her close. She gasped in surprise, blood rushing to her face. "I liked being warm."

"I... I didn't know you were awake," she whimpered, shuddering at his breath against her neck, separating the heat from the cold. "I-I'm sorry.."  
"Don't apologize," He muttered against her skin, lightly running his lips along it, delicately. "I liked it, actually." His hands ran along her side, holding her by her stomach. "Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?"

"N-No!" She pressed her hands to her face and pressed her legs together tightly, to rid the sensation between them. "You're embarrassing me.. is all.."  
"It's cute," he smiled before lightly kissing below her jawline. She scrunched her body into a closer position, not facing him. She didn't dare face him, after her face was burning red.

Not even a tomato! As if someone had dunked her head in red paint.

"L-Luddy," she stuttered when his grip grew tighter. "ah! Stop.."  
"What are the magic words?" He trailed his kisses lower, biting and sucking at the revealed skin on her neck.  
"Ahn...please..." the words were nearly whispered.  
"Ich kann Dich nicht verstehen," he groaned into her ear, his voice low and husky. "Du spricht Deutsche?"  
"B-bitte!" She squealed as his hands were about to remove the t-shirt he had lent her.  
"Much better." He slipped his hands away from her, standing from the bed and laughing as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"W-what was that even for?!" She yelled. "You're never like that! S-stupid.."  
She heard his low, innocent chuckle.

_God, he's so cute._

"You were muttering in your sleep," She could feel him lying back down next to her. "..and, might I add, it was audible." She turned over and peeked from her position in the bed to see him staring at her, his hair combed back by his fingers and his light blue eyes.. different. Was he.. happier? No.. not exactly happy..  
"What'd.. I say..?" She slowly lowered herself back into the covers before he could do anything.  
"Mainly," he placed his bare hand against her cheek; coolness enveloping the cold. "my name, called me stupid, then cute... the occasional 'what are you doing'..." the thin pink had taken a place on his face, his smile hiding his next few words.

She threw the blanket around herself and squealed, kicking lightly and trying not to cry. "You're never... so blunt!" She yelled, only letting her forehead have cold air hit. She could feel him slipping into the covers as well, his body cold against her warm. It was never this way, normally.. she was cold, and he was warm.

...always there...

"L..Ludwig." she muttered, causing his eyes to flutter open and the bright color revealing. "Can I.. tell you something?"  
"Ja?"  
"If.. what I said was true," she let her eyes meet his. "..w-would you.. by chance.." She pulled her entire head from the blankets, her hair tossed across the pillow, tangled and messy. "..forget it! I'm confessing, okay? I'm telling you now, I.. I do, love.. you.. okay? I have been. For, nearly three years, ever since I started coming here. Ever since.. years of knowing you. Ever since.. you told me, 'It's okay'. Ever since you called me Rissa, ever since you gave me that hug or when you told me that we could move out together at the end of the year. Ever since I thought, that you cared! And, I'm sorry I let this happen. I'm sorry I fell in love with my best friend," She looked away from his flustered face, more embarrassed than surprised. "I-I'm sorry I ruined our friendship. I'm sorry I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry that, whenever I make a wish, I wish for you." she clicked her knees together, holding her fists in front of her bright red face.

"I-I can't lie to you," he smiled meekly. "Ich liebe dich, auch. A lot, and.. I don't mind spending time with you." He slid his hands into her shirt, meeting the straps of her bra. He reached behind her, unhooked it, and let the straps fall from her shoulders and her bare breasts freeing from them. "Which, will make this all the more special." He pulled his charcoal tank top over his head, leaving his plaid pajama pants on.  
"What are.. Luddy, wait. Please, stop~!" She cried, his hands roaming her chest and his lips claiming her neck as his. He felt her legs squirm beneath her, a smirk against her pale skin. The dry moans escaped her throat, as his thumbs lightly rubbed her nipples and around them. They hardened, to his touch, as she felt both her bra and her shirt being lifted from her; leaving her only in her jogger's shorts from her last visit, how short they were.  
"When you're ready," he turned her to lay on her back as his knee rubbed against her warmth. "just say so."

"Nn, ah," was all that escaped her throat as a response. He leaned down, pulling and sucking on her breasts, smiling. He pressed harder against her, moving upward to meet her mouth. He hovered his lips above hers, asking for entrance, and she obeyed. They kissed passionately, tongues wrestling against each other playfully. He trailed away from her, his hands growing rougher. "Ludwig! Ahhn.."

"What was that?"  
"I.. can't.." she gripped the sheets, breathing heavily. "I-I want.."  
"What do you want?" He caressed them gently in his rather large hands, her thighs closing together.  
"I want.. you.." she panted.

He scoffed, trailing kisses from her chest down to her shorts, pulling them and her panties down.  
Yes, he was pleased at the heated pool forming. He smiled pleasantly before lowering himself to her, lapping up the liquids forming, only to have her rasps escape her throat; one hand on her breasts and the other playing with her clit. His free hand, trailed down her side and to her opening, toying with it while his tongue took over the spot that made her gasp and pant, his fingers entering one by one.  
"So eng," he slurred from his place and thrust his finger in slowly.  
"I-I'm gonna.. Luddy, I'm gonna.." He took the opportunity to slip in another finger, forcing a moan from her throat before letting her grow accustomed to the size of the two fingers, curling them inside of her to send a wave of pleasure and leave her crying for more.  
Realizing that was her spot, he pressed his fingertips against it again and again until her hips were moving and her legs were trying their hardest not to close.

"Ludwig, Gilbert, Zeit zu essen!" their mother called.  
"Komme~" Gilbert chirped down the hallway.  
Ludwig sighed and looked at the door, hearing his brother's footsteps go past his room and down the stairs to satisfy his own hunger.  
He groaned in anger from the wait against her skin before thrusting in his fingers quickly. She squirmed from his touch, her hands gripping the sheets and her back slowly arching off of where lay.

"L-Ludwig.. I feel.. odd, my... my insides.."  
He had to remember, she'd never done this before.  
"You're gonna cum," looked up at her. "you can."  
He moved his fingers more towards her entrance, hitting it with every stroke. She burst out, crying his name in interrupted chants from her breathing, as he felt his fingers covered by her walls. She stopped, loosening her grip and lying down comfortably.

"Don't let my brother touch you," He grunted as he put on a larger shirt to hide the tent that had build in his pants. "I'll bring you something. If she didn't call for you, your parents might be here."  
"I promise," she breathed, clothing herself and hiding her hunger. "...but be careful..."  
He smiled at her, before she turned and let her heart rate return to normal before letting her eyes rest. She hadn't heard yelling, so no, her parent's weren't there to "make sure she's safe", and maybe it was for the better. Maybe they stopped caring and she can gather all the clothes that merged with Ludwig's closet, and start that new life with him.

Maybe the footsteps coming towards the door, the sound of plates clacking and a glass wasn't all too bad.

Ludwig stepped in later than she'd thought, perhaps it was Gilbert who decided to eat upstairs. He set his tray of pancakes and orange juice down, the cakes flooded with syrup and butter.. despite there being only two. He ate with her as well, only to calm her breathing to make sure that yes, he was okay, and yes, her parents were in America and were staying in America. Hopefully.

"And now, to finish what we started," Ludwig went to lock his door.

**WELP MORE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M TIRED D: **I used to have an account here.. I did black butler lemons cx sadly. I plan on having a good storyline..? I'm not normally good at that. It's more of a cutesy sexy friendship smutty thing.

Oh well.

Night guys~


	2. Hold Me High

**OHMYGODI'MSOFUCKINGCLUMSY  
**WHO THE HELL FORGETS THEIR ACCOUNT INFO A DAY AFTER THEY MAKE THE ACCOUNT  
**THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME REWKQJREWQR**

Ahem.  
Pardon me.

Gilbert leaned against his bedroom wall, staring blankly at the ceiling with the TV blaring away. He rested his plate of breakfast treats on his knees, the syrup-puddle reflecting the bright colors of whatever cartoon he'd decided to dawdle on with. He sighed, rubbing at the bags under his eyes, which his normal raid of internet-surfing had gifted him (oh-so-generously), before being so rudely interrupted with a large **_Thud!_**against his back.  
West's room?  
No fuckin' way.

...what was that?

_"L-Ludwig, wai- ahh~! St-stop, nn, ahm..."_

He snapped out of his regular trance, putting his plate to his desk and his ear to the wall.  
"I'm going to hell," he murmured, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Ludwig picked her up off of the softness of his bed, pushed the poor girl to the wall, pinning her wrists above her head with his left hand, kissing her roughly, the taste of syrup on his tongue. It was sweet, savory, lips soft and welcoming- an elegantly light shade of pink. They were practically glued to hers, his right hand holding her cheek to his own. He curled his tongue against hers, like a cat's tail keeping its body warm, pressing against it. Moving. Shifting. Wrestling for whatever dominance he thought she had, which was very little, before loosening his grasp on her wrists and taking the warmth of his hand from her cheek. His fingers, light, but firmly solid, trailed over the pale skin and circled around the sensitive spot just above her hipbones. She gasped for air, slightly bucking, before squirming beneath his touch.  
He didn't dare let go.  
Instead, he found her squirming to be temptation, tugging at her cloth, and reaching his hand inside to touch- curling his fingers against her soaking core, moans loud and apparent. He left his grasp on her wrists, only to press her closer to him, turning her away from the wall. He let out a low chuckle, picked her up, and threw her onto the bed.  
"Are you ready?" He smiled sweetly, next to her ear- positioning himself between her legs and leaning down to whisper comforting words if pain had overpowered pleasure.

The albino's face was well over bright red- he'd noticed her here before, said hi, made a crude joke or two, before awkwardly excusing himself away after claiming himself a rightfully awesome man, which- with no doubt, there was possibility- but never had he thought about her.. **_getting it._**With his **_brother_** (and not him)**_._**Nonetheless, the idea of her being playfully caught out of context, clumsily hiding her body out of pure self-consciousness, made him hot. It made him want to own her, want her to himself, but.. it was her choice, of course..  
He stood to lock his door, staring down at the bulge rising in his boxers, sighing and listening closely to his returned location next by his wall- inching his hand to the elastic.

She nodded, to Ludwig's devilish smile revealing his (much awaited) approval, as he hooked his fingers to the bow that held the shorts to her hips, like the leftover foam of the sea's waves after leaving for its home (of course those being the ones that had awaited the trip and decided to stay), letting them loosely start pooling at her sides- he easily slid them off. She immediately closed her legs, blushing and looking away, only for him to lean back down to her neck- whispering sweetly.  
"You're beautiful," he groaned, trailing his lips until he heard her gasp- he found it- _that spot_ that just drove her crazy. He nibbled slightly at the skin, sucking on it as if to apologize for any pain he'd caused.  
"L-Ludwig, please.." she cried, her dainty hands grasping his firm shoulders, as he used his hands to hold up her legs- a clear view of what he would be "entertaining" from that point.  
"Alright, alright." He returned to his position, rubbing the skin on her thigh with his thumb. "Be patient."  
"It's your fault." She pursed her lips, craving his length, only to watch in astonishment as he lifted off his shirt to reveal his built figure- he was.. perfect. Chiseled, defined, easily concluded. Obviously.  
"Is it really?" He scoffed, pulling his pants low enough for his member to pop free. She looked away, out of instinct, and didn't dare to have enough courage to look back. He laughed at her shy emotion, holding her cheeks once more- smiling warmly. "It's okay," He began. "I've seen more of you than anyone. It's moreover returning the favor."  
She gulped, prying her eyes from the shield of her hands, to feel him pressed against her- she gasped. It was hot. It was.. large, to say the least, in girth and length. "T-that's.."  
"I'll be gentle." He pushed slightly, enough for the head to penetrate, before she bit down on her lip and held tight onto Ludwig's back.  
"I-it hurts, Luddy.. Luddy, s-stop, it.."  
"I know, I know.." He moved strands of hair out of her face to reveal his expression- lust, shining with the tint of his bright blue eyes. He wanted this. So did she. With hesitation, he pushed in slightly more, getting in a little more than an inch- moving his lips to hers, toying his tongue with her own. He continued, inching in, more and more- her eyes shut tight, the kiss growing more and more intense- tight. That's what he felt, she was tight. He wanted to rush, dive in, thrust in wildly and have her accept him as soon as physically possible. But, he loved her too much to see her in pain- he took it slow. "We're almost there, it's okay.." he whispered to her, through her pants and quick moans. He finally pushed in all that he could, until he hit the very end, letting her adjust- he knew that it took time.

Gilbert tossed his head back, pulling and stroking slowly to tease himself- biting his bottom lip to sustain his quick breathing and slight moans, wanting so badly to move faster- he didn't want to be unrealistic. He steadied himself, imagining himself in said position- oh, how he'd make her scream. He'd have her in utter pleasure by the end of the experience, that, he was sure of- and they'd lay there together afterwards.  
No, that's silly.  
That's selfish.  
He trailed his fingers to where it felt best, gritting his teeth and hissing against the pain of choking back moans- it was rather difficult. He gripped his sheets, breathing out shortened grunts and groans, panting out what he couldn't speak.

"Wrap your legs around me, Liebe," he purred into her ear. She complied, her hands holding onto the security of his shoulders- he held himself up above her, smiling down at her, as he practically towered.  
"Ludwig..?" She whimpered, as he looked down with compassion.  
"Ja?"  
"Y-you can.. move.." she blushed. "If you want.."  
He furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah! D-don't laugh at me, but.." she smiled softly. "I-I want you to.. feel good.."  
This made his spine tingle and his grin devilish. He pulled back, thrusting back in- keeping close contact with her expression, a combination of pain and utter pleasure (though one was drowning out the other, and pain's lungs are small and its bubbles are rising to the surface), while understanding he had to go slow. He had to be careful; she was like glass. Easily breakable.  
"Lud..wig.. Ah, p-please! M-more.. nn.." She breathed, rocking against his steady rhythm, while her demand was no issue, really.  
He rushed further out, slamming into her- a couple gentle thrusts afterward to guarantee that she was coping with his rushed actions- and acceptance when her breathing quickened, when her moans intensified, when her grip on his shoulders tightened.  
"Feel good?" He smirked, between his own breaths, going faster. Of course, he took the precautions of being careful.  
"Yes.. Luddy, yes.. oh, ff..mmmm..."  
It wasn't so much of "try to make one or the other feel good", it was "find something suitable so we can both feel good". And that's a (very) good thing.

_"Fick," _Gilbert practically hissed, feeling even more perverted when the sound of his brother's "girlfriend" made him aroused, his hand slick with pre-cum and saliva, along with the temptation of succumbing to his own demands and cumming much sooner than anticipated, however- he was going to prove to himself that he was better than his brother, in all fields (although it _is _rather odd for brothers to be comparing times), including said one- he had to.  
He somewhat twisted the skin, relaxing and moving to just under his head to intensify the sensations, finally giving into what moans he was giving out- he let go of the breath he was holding with an extended, low growl from within his throat, using his free hand to cover his mouth and moan into that instead- what was he even doing?  
It was wrong, right?  
Right?

With every fiber in his being.

"Mein Gott," Ludwig grunted, slamming into her at a quick, repetitive pace, wanting to feel the sensation of something rushing over him over and over, and have it this tight- it was all he wanted- and he wanted more of what he wanted most.  
He could feel her hands tightening on him, her walls tightening, and all he could do before the point was add more pleasure- he was being blunt, just- harder. Faster. Prioritize the two.  
"Luddy, I'm gonna.. I'm.." She whimpered, her back slightly arching.  
He grabbed her, forcing himself to sit upright with her in his lap- thrusting in from that position. She wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging tightly, moaning into the skin on his shoulder, before letting out a final, loud moan- climaxing. Pure bliss, the kind that makes you close your eyes and look at the ceiling for no reason. The kind that makes your body go numb, but with that anticipation of feeling good, and that one huge tingle you get. It was grand, complete heaven, before she relaxed her bones and lay back into Ludwig's arms.  
He held her, her breathing steadying- that is, he still needed his finish to the race, and he needed it soon. It was getting almost painful, really. He held her above his lap, giving him space to thrust in more, and her walls still loosening from the climax- it was still tighter than it should have been, which was better for him in which case. He shut his eyes, thrusting in hard and fast, practically slamming in- moaning sweet words of German and innocently letting out one final grunt before pulling out and cumming all over her body- with no intention of degrading her whatsoever. He flipped himself onto his back, and let her lie on his chest, giving them moments to catch their breath and get dressed when they felt ready to.

Gilbert had long since yearned to cum, finally letting go of the tension and sending his own fluids over himself, with the gust of her own name and the image that (you) she was doing it for him, innocently asking if it felt good- to which he would say Yes, of course, but in the tongue of filth and dirty replies. Profanity, if you would. He eased his grip on the sheets, his otherwise white knuckles returning their pale color- his breathing struggling to calm and sweat rolling off his own body. Built, not as well as his younger brother, but still enough to be recognized (as, "hey, you work out").

Maybe he could learn to not be so selfish.

Maybe _he _could learn to share.


End file.
